In recent years, a variety of modified poker games have become increasingly popular. There are numerous forms of poker and the main divisions include: draw poker, in which all of a player's cards are unknown to his opponents and stud poker, in which some of the player's cards are dealt face up and others are dealt face down. Within these two broad categories of poker, several variations exist. For example, “Texas Hold 'Em” is a well known modified poker game that is played in many casinos.
Although, games such as Texas Hold 'Em may be popular, such poker games have a number of drawbacks. For instance, one disadvantage with traditional poker games is that there is typically only one winner per round. Another disadvantage is that such poker games involve players competing against other players as opposed to players competing against the house. As such, profit margins of the house may be limited since the house must collect a percentage of the pot to make a profit. New players may also simply be too intimidated to play against other more experienced players. Furthermore, some poker games may not provide the player with sufficient betting opportunities which could lead to bigger payouts.
There is therefore a need in the art for a new modified poker game which allows multiple players to win against a dealer in a single round. There is also a need in the art for a modified poker game in which the players do not have to compete against each other but may compete only against the dealer. Further, there is a need in the art for an exciting and entertaining game that provides the player with opportunity for bigger payouts than conventional poker games.